A New Discovery
by Slashluv22
Summary: Kairi learns about yaoi and has no way to get any yaoi, until she noticed that her two best friends were guys...short one shot.


**A/N: Hello! If you don't know I'm Slashluv, the girl who luvs slash and tends to procrastinate while actively participating in slash. Get me now? **

**Anyways, this is a one shot, also my first one shot out of all my yaoi stories. I kept this to myself for a while and decided, "why not? let's bring it to the public." So now, here it is. And of course, it is only one chapter so I name the chapter a very blunt named that matched the story. The Epic Quest for Live Yaoi. It almost became the title, but then I decided, "nah, too long. who would be able to type that when searching it?" So, enjoy!**

**And plz...R&R...for me? I know some of you just like to read on and when finished move on, I do that sometimes too, but just plz? One review won't hurt?**

**I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**Okay, let's move on. **

**Once again enjoy!**

* * *

Kairi hummed to herself while opening her locker. She was just an average 16 year old, in an average high school, in an average junior year, in an average...well, you get it. She was just on her way to 4th period, also known as Computer Class, to meet up with her two best friends, Sora and Riku, when she stumbled upon a certain incident.

The girl wit the locker next to her opened her locker, revealing a bunch of photos and covers with pictures of men on men to explicit to be described. The girl smiled, and continued on with her life. Kairi gaped at them. She didn't know which one to stare at first. The pictures or the girl?

"Uh...what are those?" Kairi asked, pointing to the pictures.

"Oh, decorations," the girl said bluntly, not even glancing up at Kairi.

Kairi nodded slowly and looked at them. She had an unknown urge to look at more, even though she knew it wasn't right. As a friend of two guys, she grew on a guy mind, and she knew guys would get pissed if they heard of that. Well, obviously they heard of gay guys but...and so on.

"They don't look tame enough to be called...decorations," Kairi accused.

The girl laughed and finally looked up at Kairi. "You act like you've never seen yaoi before."

"Yuee?"

The girl laughed even more. She just shook her head, laughing very hard, and shut her locker, walking away. Kairi blinked and scratched her head. Maybe if she worded it differently?

Over at Computers, Kairi listened to the teacher drone on about Microsoft and Shift Keys and whatnot. But she couldn't get the pictures out of her head.

_...never heard of yaoi..._

Kairi had to know more. She peeked over her shoulder, to check and see if the teacher wasn't looking, plugged in her headphones, and exited Microsoft. She went on Google and typed in the word _yaoi_. The results made her heads pop out. She quickly put her eyes back in her sockets and clicked on the images. She gasped.

Pictures of two guys kissing appeared, guys butt-sexing guys, guys flirting with guys, guys sitting on top of guys, guys on guys, guys doing guys, guys RAPING GUYS!

Instantly Kairi smiled. She liked it. She wanted more.

Out of curiosity, she typed in_ KyoxYuki _from her favorite anime, Fruits Basket. Her mouth watered as she clicked on the stories. Out of nowhere her teacher came behind her and pulled out the memory software connected to her computer. The teacher shook his head.

"I'll have this blocked. Now if you please could go back to Microsoft so I can finish my lesson?"

Kairi sighed disappointedly and went on, and let the teacher walk away. Now she would have nowhere else to refer to for yaoi. All her computers at home had viruses, her library didn't give yaoi books, and she had no pictures or wallpapers to post on her locker either.

Sora nudged Kairi. Kairi turned to him. "We just found a proxy site the school didn't hack. Now we can go on Facebook!" Sora whispered, grinning widely like the cute self he is.

Riku grabbed Sora and pulled him into a nuggy. "You can't tell everybody, smartass!" Riku whisper-yelled in a joking manner.

Kairi smirked. Sora's cute face and innocent actions seemed to fit the _seme_ position perfectly. And Riku's sexy face and over-eccentric and self-absorbed actions fit the _uke_ just fine.

Kairi just realized she found her perfect yaoi dolls.

But the real deal was how would she get them to agree with her?

* * *

"Kairi, what were you smiling about?" Sora asked, following Kairi to her locker.

"Smiling about what?" Kairi asked, but Kairi couldn't hide her evil smile of hers while retrieving her reading books. Riku raised an eyebrow along with Sora and they both looked at each other. Kairi tried to attain her squeal of the fact that the two just had eye contact.

"You've been acting funny the past period," Riku mumbled.

"I am? Silly me, must be that time of the month again..." Kairi giggled. Riku and Sora widened their eyes, and then acted like their old 8 year old selves and covered their ears, repeatedly saying the words "la" over and over. Kairi laughed. Her plan would be easy. It's obvious they already love each other. Now she just has to get them to embrace the fact.

"What about you guys?" Kairi asked. Riku and Sora stopped.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Oh don't play dumb. I already know how you guys sneak off alone with each other back home," Kairi informed. Sora widened his eyes and looked horrified, his cheeks turning a shade of pink, while Riku turned angry.

"What the hell, man? Who do you take us for?" Riku exclaimed.

"Oh please. You think I don't notice?" Kairi replied. This time Riku became horrified also. Kairi just laughed and turned around. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret." She looked over her shoulder. "Hopefully." And she laughed to herself while her two best friends just stood there in shock.

* * *

Back home, Kairi looked around, then quickly made a break for it. She jumped into the sea water, her school clothes in her bag. She already knew the routine of Sora and Riku. They would finish gym, then head over to the local beach, Destiny Islands, which was here .

Kairi snickered and waited under the water, keeping her head up for air. Pretty soon she heard the voices of her two play dolls. They took a moment to change. Kairi gazed at them. How did she not know about this before? Both boys had abs, but Riku's had more and was more obvious, another justifying fact for a uke.

They counted to three and ran into the sea, seeing who was first. Both their heads bobbed up. "I won!" Sora exclaimed.

"No way, man, you knew that was me," Riku disagreed. And while they argued about who jumped in first Kairi secretly swam under and pulled off Riku's pants. She giggled to herself and swam away. Riku noticed a chill on his lower parts and became uneasy. He felt them and realized he lost his pants. They drifted off somewhere.

He asked himself if he should ask Sora if he lost his. But if he did, Sora would look down to see if his pants were gone, which would drag attention to his...lower parts, which never ended right. Riku silently started to panic. Sora didn't notice and kept blabbing on.

"Uh...I just realized, Sora. Someone was calling you," Riku said.

"Really, where?" Sora asked, looking around. Riku groaned.

"Get up and find out."

"So you can say you won? Yeah right."

Riku rolled his eyes. So much for a way to look for his pants. Kairi swam up to Sora and took off his pants and swam away happily. Sora, not able to hide things like Riku, gasped and blushed. He immediately used his hands to cover his dick.

"Riku, that's not funny," Sora mumbled.

"What's not funny?" Riku asked, being careful not to float up too high to the surface.

"Like I don't know. Give them back."

"What back?" Riku asked, making a more serious face.

"My swimming trunks, you bastard," Sora answered.

"Okay, hold on, why in all seven hells would I need your pants for? What would I do with it? And how about my pants, you bitch. Hand em over!" Riku shouted.

Sora's face reddened. "And why would you think I want your pants?"

"BECAUSE YOU JUST DO!"

"DUDE!"

"DUDE!"

Sora groaned. He stood up in the water, not caring that Riku could see his crotch. Kairi giggled as Riku widened his eyes. "I'm leaving. You won't give me my pants? Oh well, naked pride." And Sora walked out of the sea.

"Now wait a minute, that's my line!" Riku yelled, walking out too. Before they could see her, Kairi ran out of the water and pushed Riku onto Sora, making him land on top of him. His lips fell on Sora's, and both didn't move at all, not even breath, trying to process what just happened.

Kairi laughed in pure joy and took the picture. "My yaoi dolls!"

Riku got off of Sora quickly and turned to Kairi. "Your what?" Riku looked at Sora and saw that he wasn't moving. He was still in shock. "So it was you? You did this?"

"You act like you didn't like it. You so fell into it," Kairi giggled, and skipped away, taking her bag with her.

* * *

Later on at school, Kairi opened her locker and saw all the pictures of Riku and Sora, from the naked clip, to Riku seeing Sora's dick, to them kissing, to them blushing together, and so on. She smiled and sighed at the photos, happy that she had a yaoi reference to see everyday.

The girl who had a locker next to her opened her locker and noticed Kairi's. "No way, how'd you get your friends to do that for you?"

Kairi smirked. "I could teach you, if you want." Kairi held out her hand. "I'm Kairi. I'll give you all my methods."

The girl smiled and shook it. "Yuffie." The two started walking together. "Ever heard of yuri?"

"Yuree?" Kairi asked.

Yuffie laughed and patted Kairi's back. "We're going to be great friends."

**And that's pretty much it. Thank you! :3**


End file.
